A Double Date With the Herondale Boys
by ByTheAngelIsThatWillHerondale
Summary: Clary and Jace go on a Double Date with Will and Tessa. Reviews appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So here is the story I was talking about. I will be posting more, I'm just breaking it into chapters. Enjoy!**

**And obviously, I don't own anything cause I wouldn't be on this website if I did...**

The group moved through the doors as a single unit, and through a laugh, Clary began to speak. "Thanks for coming guys! I appreciate your efforts to make it here from Victorian London!"

Tessa grinned and replied immediately, "Oh, it was nothing...right Will?

Will rolled his eyes. "If you define nothing as hiring Magnus Bane to create a portal into 2012 New York City, just to spend 2 hours looking for a clothing store so we can blend in on the streets, meanwhile avoiding judging stares from pedestrians because of our 1870's clothing...then yes, of course. Easy as badly cooked Irish pie. By the way, what are those horrid motor horses? They're EVERYWHERE!" He then added as an after-statement, "like ducks..."  
Tessa's eyes widened and she let out a nervous laugh to avoid a conversation she had heard hundreds of times before.

"These trousers are so strangely tight! It will certainly take some getting used to. It's much different than our dresses back home and even a change from the male clothes I had to wear when I Changed!"

With a nod of understanding Clary muttered "Ikr!" When both of the visitors turned their heads in confusion, Jace clarified.

"Trust me guys, I get it. Clary had to teach me all of the dumb-"After receiving an elbow in the ribs from Clary, he continued with more caution. "I mean, strange acronyms that the people of our age use these days. I guess the Institute was a rather sheltered environment. IKR actually means _I know, right._"  
For the first time that evening, there was a slight lull in the conversation. Kaelie, the usual waitress working there, came over to take their drink orders. Jace absent-mindedly twirled the spot on his finger where the Morgenstern ring used to be. He sighed and broke the silence. "So, Will, have you killed any good demons lately?"

Will shrugged. "Nah, not really, but I did encounter one recently with a particularly dirty mouth." The corner of his mouth twitched up. "Both literally and figuratively!" He added.

Jace forced back a smirk. "Oh dear. How unfortunate that must have been, and a trifle amusing as well!"  
Will chucked, and in turn asked, "So, how have you and Clary been?"

**I LOVE reviews...sooooo review? Please? Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 2!**

Jace sighed casually. "Oh, you know the usual. I was possessed by Lilith/Sebastian, so Clary had to stab me with a sword that burned out all the evil in me. This left me with fire powers, which under normal circumstances would be totally awesome….but it unfortunately means that we can't, you know, kiss. Well, at least not without me burning her. Anyway, how about you?  
Will sat there for a minute, looking stunned."Wow. My problems seem like nothing now. Well, ummm..." He cleared his throat. "I finally confessed my love to Tessa which led to her breaking off her engagement to my parabatai, Jem, and then well, now we're here. So I guess that means we're officially courting. I mean, dating, or whatever you call it now. It's just so weird because for so long I thought that I couldn't have her-"  
Jace chuckled. "I know the feeling. Really."  
Will stared incredulously at Jace. "Really?"

Jace grinned, but his grin slowly faded as he recalled the memory. "Yeah, for a long painful time Clary and I thought that we were siblings. It was all a lie in the end but…" He drifted and looked over at Clary with an odd look in his eyes. Noticing him, she stopped talking to Tessa and turned.

"What Jace?" she inquired.

Laughing under his breath, he caught her up with the conversation. Smirking, she nodded. "Oh my gosh. Well it turns out Valentine wasn't Jace's father at all! He's mine, but Jace's father is actually Stephen Herond-"

Before she got out the last word, Jace clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Clary, that hasn't happened yet in their world! Watch what you say!" Clary just rolled her eyes.

Slumping down in his seat, Will muttered, "I guess that means I'm having kids."

"The question is with whom?" Jace added. Tessa blushed, her cheeks turning the color of chili peppers, and ran towards the woman's bathroom. Clary gave Jace a menacing look before stalking off towards the bathroom to find Tessa.

The boy's exchanged glances. "I will never understand women." Jace sighed. Will laughed in agreement, but was cut off by the sound of Jace's phone. Jace cringed when his ringtone (The Duck Song) blared through the restaurant; Clary had changed it….again. He made a mental note to confront her when they got back to the Institute , but right now he was more worried about answering the phone to stop the awful noise.

"Hey Alec…..No, I'm at Taki's with Clary…..What did Magnus do this time?"

Will looked confused. "Magnus Bane?"

**Did you like my choice of ringtone for Jace? (hehehe) Don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 everyone!**

* * *

Jace sighed, still on the phone. "Alright, we're coming. But you owe me one, Alec Lightwood. Hey, do you mind if we bring along a few people?"There was a pause, and then Jace grinned. "Okay, bye." He ended the call and then noticed the panicked look Will wore on his face.

"What?" Jace questioned.

"Did I hear you say Alec **_Lightwood_**?"

"Umm…yeah. Alec Lightwood is my parabatai."

Will exploded. "WHAT!? DID I JUST HEAR **_LIGHTWOOD_** AND **_PARABATAI_**IN THE SAME SENTENCE?"

Jace was confused. "What?"

Almost out of nowhere, Tessa and Clary reappeared; Tessa looking a little puffy eyed. "Let's just say that he doesn't exactly get along with a certain Lightwood," Tessa explained, sliding into the booth next to Will. Clary scooted in next to Jace and gave him one last disapproving look before grasping for his hand under the table.

Will scoffed. "That's one way to put it nicely. I HATE HIM. And by the way Jace, you still haven't answered my question. Is _the_ Magnus Bane really in New York now?

Clary rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that there is another Magnus Bane just waltzing around the streets of New York?"

"For all we know, there could be," Jace muttered.

"But he's in London," Tessa stated.

"Well, it's not like he couldn't have moved to New York. I mean he only had a century or so to do it," Jace said dryly. Tessa just shot him a glare from across the table.

"By the way, what is this stuff? It's like drinking fizzy sugar!" Will cut in.

Clary raised her eyebrows. "You mean soda?"

"Is that what it's called?" Will asked in awe.

Jace checked the time on his phone. "Oh, sorry guys, but Clary and I have to go. Alec said he need our help because Magnus is - never mind. Some things are just better left unspoken."

Will smirked. "We'd love to come with you, considering Magnus is our only way back to London."

Jace grinned widely. "Awesome! Herondale power!"

"You bet!" Will smiled back.

Tessa sighed. "Those Herondale boys…"

Clary nodded. "I completely understand."

* * *

**Soooo...this is all I have written so far. I was going to end it here, but should I continue with like an actual story of what happens next? Or a sequel? Or...maybe I will write the part of the conversation between Tessa and Clary (like when they left and Jace and Will are talking). Ok well...I won't write anything until you let me know by review or PM. Thanks so much for reading and once again... I LOVE REVIEWS I seriously check wayyy too often if there is a new review. So give me suggestions or feedback...and I NEED to stop rambling now. Alright. BYE! :)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...this is the conversation between Tessa and Clary in the bathroom. I realllllyyyy don't like how it turned out...but I haven't updated this story in a while and I have been doing nothing for the entire Thanksgiving Break. Well, I did write a Mortal Instruments Clace Oneshot if you want to read that. :) Its called ****_Baby, Its Cold Outside_****. But I've had writers block on this story for a while.**

**Anyway, I like, ADORE REVIEWS! They're like candy... XD ok not really but I love them and they make me feel all happy inside. And seriously, please tell me if it's bad. I will do my best to fix it. Ok 'nough  
talk, here it is!**

* * *

Clary reached the women's bathroom and shouldered the door open. She stood still for a minute, listening. She could hear soft sobs coming from one of the stalls. "Tessa?" she called.  
"Yes," she heard through sniffles.  
"I'm so sorry about Jace. He's a real idiot sometimes. Come out here and we'll talk."  
Clary heard the lock to one of the stalls slide open and out came a sniffling Tessa. Clary opened her arms and Tessa walked into her embrace.  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm overreacting completely, but it's just, I just ended my engagement with Jem, and then talking about having children with Will, and..." she trailed off and wiped her nose.  
"I know. I felt this way when Jace and I thought we were siblings. I was confused and upset and heartbroken. I know what your going through. Don't get me wrong, I bet Jem is a sweet man, but you'll be happy with Will. He loves you a lot and after thinking he was cursed, your perfect for him."  
Tessa was silent for a while, as if contemplating Clary's words. Then, she spoke quietly. "Can you tell me more about when you thought Jace was your brother? Maybe it would make me feel better."  
Clary smiled. "Of course."  
As she retold the tale of the past few months, Tessa's tears slowly dried, and her doubt faded along with them. When Clary was finished, Tessa thanked her and told her about what had happened to her in the past few months. She talked about her brother, coming to London, the Dark Sisters, Mortmain, Will and Jem, and everything in between. She felt better just telling Clary about what happened.  
"Ready to go back yet?"  
Tessa managed a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I feel much better."  
"Good. Again, I'm sorry for what Jace said. He's just...Jace."  
"No problem. Let's go." Tessa grinned.

* * *

**I know, its kind of just...meh. And way too short. I'm not satisfied with it and it hasn't been proof-read sooooo...REVIEW! Give me your honest opinion. And suggestions are welcome! Thanks!**


End file.
